The Last Touch
''The Last Touch ''is the twenty-first episode of Season Three of Glee: The New Touch. The episode is the only episode of Glee: The New Touch ''not to feature any musical performances. Plot The original glee club members leave together down the road as they remember their past and think towards the future while they let go of everything in their roadtrip. Episode -Iris held both hands on the wheel as the rural landscape spread all around her. Beside her, Rose went through every radio station as she sighed.- “Hey Iris, how much long do we got?” Kat asked her from behind her. Kat, Sam and Brandon all sat on the second row of seats as Ula and Leni sat on the third row behind them. “Not much longer guys.” Iris told them with her smile. “Gosh it´s so hot in here, my vagina´s sweating. I hope there´s a lake by your cabin, Iris.” Kat told her. “Yeah there is.” Iris said. “I cant believe that little bitch called Sabina finally did it.” Ula said from behind Kat. “It´s not even confirmed though, if we win internationals glee club wont get closed.” Rose said. “As if we had any chance on winning. You saw how the French and candian glee clubs were like.” Leni sighed. “Guys we will win Internationals, we cant leave the juniors with nothing.” Kat said. “I seriously cant believe how Sabina convinced her father to talk to Principal Bell about closing the club.” “Well, apparently, Henry Love told Principal Bell how big glee club´s budget has been getting recently and that if we do not win internationals the board won´t be able to keep on paying for us.” Rose said. “But that doesn’t make sense, I just hate Sabina so fucking much” Kat sighed. “And she´s done it, guys. First it was Miriam who wanted to destroy glee club, then I joined in and failed, and Sabina´s been trying to bring us down for a while and she has finally done it.” Brandon sighed. -Iris kept on driving with her eyes fixed on the road.- “Hey, Iris?” Rose asked her, as the sun filtered through the car´s windows onto her eyes, and Rose covered her eyes with her dark sunglasses. “Hmm?” Iris asked her. “Are you sure this is the right way we´re going?” “Yeah… yeah, I am completely sure.” Iris said, as she gulped. -Meanwhile, on the second row of seats, Kat sat between Sam and Brandon.- “So, Brandon, how´s life?” Kat asked him. “Life´s good.” “Oh.” “Is that your response?” “Well, yeah.” “Okay.” “Isnt it weird how I am the only straight guy on this trip? I mean, I feel like I´m gonna wake up at night and all six of you are gonna like gang bang me or something.” Sam suddenly said, as Leni chuckled. “Don’t you worry Sam, I´ll go easy on you.” Brandon winked at him. “It´s funny cus I already know how good Sam is at bed.” Kat said, “don’t you ever tell Jake I said that. Gosh, the Sun is killing me.” Kat said as she put on her sunglasses. -Meanwhile, on the last row of seats of the van, Ula showed Leni her youtube channel.- “What do you think about that? Ten thousand views on my Bitch Better Have My Money video, and I released it last week.” Ula said with a smile, as Leni clapped. “Oh my gosh, let´s look at the comments!” Leni said, as she went to the comment section and read aloud. “I would totally nail that.” Leni read and laughed. “Wow, do people seriously call me a “that”?” Ula laughed. -Meanwhile, Iris seemed lost and the guys came by an abandoned looking gas station on the side of the road.- “Hey, this place looks creepy…” Kat said, staring at it through the window. “I just need some directions, guys!” Iris said. “Are we seriously lost?” Brandon asked her, as Iris parked her car on the gas station. “No… well kinda.” Iris said, as all of the guys stared at the gas station, which looked empty. “It looks like there´s no one here we can ask for help…” Brandon said, peering his head through the window. -Ula suddenly opened one of the car´s doors and got out.- “I don’t care, I need to pee. Be right back.” Iris told them, as she left to look for the bathroom. “If she doesn’t come back in ten minutes, we are leaving her.” Kat said. -Some minutes later, Ula was at the dirty bathroom of the station. She washed her hands and face before blinking at her reflection on the big mirror. Ula walked out of the bathroom but let out a gasp as she saw a woman on her late thirties staring at her.- “''A fuckin methead” ''Ula thought. “Oh, hi.” Ula said to her, forcing herself to smile. “Who are you?” The methead asked her, frowning. “Oh, I am Ula. My friends and I stopped here to look for some directions.” “Ula? What a weird fucking name, I am Mary.” “Oh, nice to meet you, Mary.” -Meanwhile, the rest of the group awaited for Ula in the car.- “Gosh, where is Ula? We really need to go, there is no one here to help us.” Kat said. -Suddenly, the guys saw Ula approaching with Mary.- “Oh, there´s someone to help us guys!” Iris said, optimistically, as Ula arrived with Mary. “Hey guys, this is Mary, she says she knows where we need to go.” Ula said. “Oh wow, I see you guys broke from school huh” Mary said, as she placed her hands on her pockets and grinned, showing her ruined teeth, making Leni stare in the opposite direction with disgust. “We need to go to Lake Los Lobos, do you know how to get there?” Iris asked Mary with a smile. “Oh sure, Lake Los Lobos…” Mary said, as she frowned and placed her hand on her chin and then smiled, “yeah, you gotta keep on going down road eight for about fifteen miles, then you will have to take a turn left for road fifty seven and then there´s about fourty more miles to Lake Los Lobos.” Mary said, “that’s about it.” “Well, thank you so, so much!” Iris said, as Ula got back into the car. “Nah, you´re welcome… hey, how about you guys stay here a while longer? My RV is parked over there, I have some food I can share with y´all.” Mary said, smiling with her coke teeth. -Iris stared at the rest of the guys in the car, all whose faces were clearly opposed and uncomfortable with Mary´s idea.- “Oh, thank you so much! But there´s not much time left until sunset, and we better get there before it gets dark.” Iris said, as Mary again placed her hands on her pockets and nodded. “All right, all right, y´all better take care, the woods out here at night can be treacherous.” Mary told them all, with an undertone of warning. “Treacherous?” Leni asked her. -Mary walked closer to the van with her hands on her hoodie, as all of the guys remained completely silent and listened closely to her words.- “Well… by night the woods here are not so safe… the locals here they don’t go near the woods by night, the fog scares them all away… thirty years ago, three girls disappeared down the woods, and they never be found again. There´s something weird about them woods if y´all ask me… something not quite right…” Mary said. -The guys all remained quite as Leni gulped.- “Well, thanks so much for everything, but we need to be on our way before dark.” “All right, have a good trip.” Mary said, as Iris turned the car´s engine on and again the car ventured down the road. “That was some creepy shit.” Sam said. “Yeah… she was just a methead.” “She really scared me guys, like really scared me.” Leni said. “Are you guys sure she even gave us the right directions?” Ula asked them. “It looks like it.” Iris said, as she sped down the road. -About an hour later, the car sped down a road surrounded by trees. The trees were big green pine trees, which stood defiantly on both sides of the abandoned road. Sam sticked his face to his window as the rest of the guys all looked bored.- “We´re almost there guys.” Iris told them. “Finally.” Kat said, “my vagina melted a while ago.” -The Sun was setting in, making way to twilight. The skies above them were turning into a light purple color, which contrasted beautifully against the tall pine trees around them.- “Oh my gosh this Sunset is so beautiful.” Leni smiled. “It is, but remember what Bloody Mary told us about what goes down these woods at night.” Sam told her. “Don’t call her that! She helped us!” Leni said. -The car kept going down the road, which suddenly turned into a dirt road and the trees were now way closer to the car.- “Wow, we are like literally on the middle of the forest.” Leni said, staring at the beautiful scenery of the purple skies and the trees. -The car kept going down the dirt road in the forest for some minutes, and with each second passed they seemed to be getting deeper into the forest. The trees got bigger and wilder, the sound of night animals was hear ocassionaly, and as night fell, a mist soon started covering the forest like a gentle mantle.- “Okay, I hope we are close cus we wont be able to see anything with this mist.” Kat said. “Oh my gosh guys, I think I can see the cabin!” Rose said, pointing forward, where a small dot appeared on the horizon. -The car came closer to the cabin until they saw it standing by a great dark late at night. The cabin stood on a small clear of the forest, but tall pine trees stood all around it, and the gentle mist emanating from the deep dark lake bid them a warm welcome.- “Iris, is your cabin the one in Friday the thirteenth or something like that?” Ula asked her, as they all laughed. “Relax guys, I´ve been here with my mom countless of times as a kid.” Iris said, as she parked her car down by the cabin. -The guys slowly got out from the car, each taking their bags and personal belongings, as Iris guided them towards the cabin.- -As the guys all stood by the wooded cabin´s entrance, awaiting for Iris to open the door with her keys, Rose took a look at the cabin´s sorroundings. A great lake stood nearby, and all around it rose the great pine trees. Rose stared at the beauty of the place and smiled, but then remembered herself of Mary´s voice and trembled.- “And here we go.” Iris said as she opened the door to the cabin and instantly a must smell came from the wooded cabin. -The guys all stepped inside the cabin with their belongings as Iris turned on the lights.- -The wooded cabin had some years on it, but it was nevertheless comfortable and neatly ordered. As they enetered they stepped by the small living room, where two sofas were neatly placed and on the walls, old drawings hanged as well as the head of a deer. A great chimney also stood on the living room. By the living room´s right was a small kitchen, the kitchen was connected to the living room with no door in between, and everything looked neat but simple on it.- “So, we have only three rooms for us seven.” Iris told them. “I am sleeping with Leni!” Ula called out, but Leni shook her head. “Nope, the purpose of this trip is to get to know us better and all before we each go on to live our lives, I think it would be great if I slept on the same room as Kat.” Leni said, as she stared at Kat. “Sure.” Kat said, as she and Leni went on to the first room on the corridor to leave their belongings. “Okay, which other two people want to sleep on this room?” Iris said. “Ula, wanna share this room with me?” Rose asked Ula, who smilled. “Sure Rose” Ula said, as she and Rose entered their room. “Which leaves us three to sleep on the same room together guys!” Iris said to Sam and Brandon. “Oh… awkward, I am sleeping on the same room with two guys…” “The beds are like individual beds right?” Sam asked Iris. “Yeah.” “Then… I´m picking my bed first!” Sam said, as he quickly opened the door to the room as Iris and Brandon followed behind him laughing. -Some minutes later, after all of the guys had left their things on their rooms, they all sat on the living room together, Sam played his guitar as everyone seemed to enjoy the music.- “Alright, we´re only staying here for two nights, so I suggest that there should be two cooks for every meal, and then two people to tidy everything up and wash up the dishes after we´re done.” Iris said, as they all agreed. “And tomorrow we can swim by the lake and shit.” Iris said, as the guys nodded together and Iris then sat down with them as Sam played his guitar. -Iris stared at everyone calmly sitted on the living room as Sam played his guitar on the background, and smile at the scene.- “''I love this tranquility, I love how after almost three years of being together here we are, and then I am so gonna miss all of them so much. I wish that this quiet, peaceful moment could just stay like this forever.” ''Iris closed her eyes as all she heard was the sound of Sam´s guitar. -That same night, after dinner, everyone had gone over to sleep, exhausted after their trip.- -Ula and Rose both lay with their eyes closed on separate beds.- “Ula?” Rose asked her. “Hmmm?” “Are you sleeping?” Rose asked her. “Well, obviously not.” “Sorry, did I wake you up?” “Nah, it´s alright. I have trouble getting to sleep.” “So do I.” -Ula shifted sides on her bed and stared at Rose.- “I always liked you, Rose. I always really did.” Ula told her, and Rose smiled. “There is something that we share, you know?” Rose told her. “And what´s that?” “We both are artists. We both like to express ourselves through art, you want to be a recording artist, I wanna be a filmmaker, we breath art. We like to show human emotions through our art, we both ask ourselves what is human? And we both recurred to art when we were having tough times. Well, I cant even imagine what being sent to prison was like for you… ugh, I am sorry I talked about that.” Rose said. “No, don’t worry. It´s alright… I feel like prison really was a change in my life. Before that, I used to be another person. Before that, I was just a kid. I wasn’t the woman I am now, it was tough, but it changed me.” -Later that night, Leni and Kat were both sleeping on their beds. Outside, from their window, the lake was covered on that pale white mist, as animals from the night made noises.- -Leni was fast asleep, breathing hardly. Leni was deep in her sleep when she felt someone sleeping beside her, a shadow.- “Kat? Kat? Is that you?” Leni said, still with her eyes closed, as she sensed that the shadow hugged her and kissed her neck. “Kat! What the fuck?” -Leni stared at the shadow and let out a scream as she saw Mary, the meth head.- “Shut up! I just want to have some fun with you!” Mary said, as she tried to kiss Leni, but Leni spat on Mary´s face. “Get the fuck out of here!” Leni cried out, awaking Kat, who looked shocked to see Mary on her room. “What the fuck?” Kat asked, as Mary laughed and gave up her hopes on making out with Leni. -The door to the room opened, and Sam, Ula, Brandon, Iris and Rose all panting stared at Mary.- “What the hell?” Rose said. “Mary?” “Look, y´all, I just wanted to say hi to you guys and I wanted to just take care of y´all cus I know how dangerous these woods can be.” “So you´ve been following us?” Sam asked her. “Well… yes…. Just because I wanted to protect y´all!” Mary cried out. “And… and you tried to rape me!” “Cus you look like a little bunny and you were so cute!” Mary cried out. “Get out. GET OUT NOW!” Leni commanded at her, as Mary nodded. “All right, all right, I´m on my way out you people are full of shit.” Mary said, as she walked out of the room and Sam followed her to the cabin´s entrance, where he locked the door after she left. “Leni, are you alright?” Kat asked her back in her room. “Yeah… crazy people.” Leni laughed, as they all went back to their rooms. -The following morning, Kat sat outside the cabin and drank her cup of coffee on the table that was settled in front of the cabin. Kat heard the door opening and closing behind her, and soon heard Sam beside her.- “Hey.” Sam said to her. “Hey.” Kat smiled. -Sam stared at the lake and the woods around him.- “This place is beautiful, don’t you think?” -Kat smiled.- “Yeah, yeah it really is.” -Kat and Sam sat side by side on the small table out by the woods as birds sang around them.- “Sam, I feel like I never really thanked you enough… for everything that you did for me back then, when we were together. I used to be this cold hearted bitch, I used to be weak too, I used to do this to myself.” Kat said, as she showed Sam her arm, where the scars from her self harm were still barely visible. “But you showed me how much I could change, you helped me stop harming myself, you helped me be a better person.” Kat smiled at him. “I am glad you think that way, you were the first girl I loved, Kat, and I loved you with all my heart, I wont ever forget that either.” -Kat and Sam sat in silence by the forest as the birds sang aloud, welcoming the morning.- -A while later, at midday, Leni and Ula, lauged together as they ran through the wooden lodge in their bikins and jumped to the blue lake hand in hand.- “Oh my gosh the water is so good!” Leni said. “Come on in guys! Don’t be boring!” Ula cried out, as the rest of the guys stared at them in their swimwear from the shore. “Are you going in?” Sam asked Kat, who shook her head. “No fucking way, I hate the water, I´d rather just tan.” -Sam laughed and grabbed Kat from behind.- “What the fuck are you doing, Sam? Samuel, no! NO! NO!” Kat cried out, as Sam threw her to the lake and then he himself dived into it, as everyone laughed. “It´s not funny!” Kat said, while everyone laughed, and she splashed water at Sam. Soon, Brandon, Iris and Rose all joined them and dived on the water as they all laughed together. “The water is so fucking good!” Rose said, as she swim with her friends and they all enjoyed the lake together. -Some minutes later, Iris sat on the shore with her eyes closed, as everyone else had fun at the lake. Iris sat on her bikini as she tanned, and soon heard Brandon sitting besides her.- “You look so pretty, Iris.” Brandon told her. “Oh, thanks Brandon.” Iris smiled. “You know… we don’t ever really talk, and that sucks. But I heard you also applied for NYU, am I right?” Brandon asked her, as on the background he heard the guys yelling as Rose got on top of Sam and Ula on top of Leni at the water. “Yeah, yeah I did.” Iris said. “And when are you getting your reply letter?” “They told me they´ll send it to me by early June, on our last week at school.” “Oh my gosh, they told me the same thing!” “Oh my gosh Brandy, if we get accepted at NYU we have to be roommates!” Iris suddenly said. “Seriously?” “Yeah, for reals, why not? I mean, New York is an enormous city, it would be good if we both just sticked together, right?” Iris said, as Brandon smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I would love that.” Brandon smiled. -Iris let out a shriek as she suddenly received a splash of water and was now soaked wet with Brandon.- “What the fuck, guys?!” Iris said, laughing as on the lake Rose and Sam laughed as they had soaked Iris and Brandon wet. “Come on Brandy.” Iris said, as she dived into the lake and Brandon followed her behind. -A while later, Rose and Kat walked through the forest together. It was late in the afternoon, and the forest looked beautiful.- “Gosh, I love this place.” Rose said, as she walked along with her friend. “Yeah it´s so beautiful.” Kat smiled. -Kat and Rose walked for a while before Kat spoke again.- “So, how are things with Angelica now that you guys are back together?” Kat asked Rose. “Oh, they are great! Angelica and I could move on and we talk every day now.” “She… she cheated on you, right.” -Rose stared at the ground and then at Kat, and nodded.- “Yeah… yeah, and it was hard for me to forgive her, but I do.” -Kat smiled.- “I don’t know how you could do that, you´re so nice Rose.” “I just realized I cannot be without her, I need her and she needs me, we just complement each other.” Rose said, “no one could ever make me feel so happy.” “What about the time we kissed? Didn’t you like that?” Kat said, as she giggled. “What? Um, no. You just wanted me to be your first girl kiss” Rose laughed. “I did not! You were like there on my bed so I was like fuck it, and I kissed you, but I never used you or anything!” Kat said. “Kat, it´s alright, I know you didn’t. Anyway, Jake is lucky, you are a great kisser.” Rose said, as Kat turned red. “Stop it!” -Kat and Rose kept on walking through the mysterious woods and Rose suddenly stopped.- “Oh my gosh, look!” Rose said, as she knelt on the ground. “What the fuck Rose?” Kat asked her. “Shrooms.” Rose said, as she picked up small brown mushrooms from the ground. “Oh, no way, Rose! I am not doing that!” “Should I take them to the cabin? Maybe the guys would like to try them out.” Rose smiled as she stared at the shrooms on her hand. “Rose, it is not a good idea!” Kat protested. “Come on, Kat, nothing wrong will happen!” Rose said, as she headed back to the cabin with Kat rushing behind her. -Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Brandon and Ula were already cooking and getting everything settled for dinner at the small kitchen, as the Sun started setting outside. On the outside, Leni and Sam talked together by the lake as they stared at the beautiful sunset.- “Just look at this” Leni said, smiling as she stared at the Sun setting on the forest. “How can we just forget nature is so beautiful?” “It really is.” “I love being here, I love how we are right in the middle of nowhere, I just feel so… liberated you know? At home, I sometimes just want to like run away, run away to somewhere like this, somewhere as peaceful and quiet like this place… where everything is just so… I don’t know, everything is just so breathtaking and I just feel… free.” Leni said, as Samuel nodded beside her. “Gosh I will miss you like hell, Leni.” Sam told her. “I´ll miss you too Sam. I´ll be over at Julliard and you´ll be touring all over Europe with Freya, how lucky are we?” -Sam lay his arm over Leni´s shoulder, and Leni rested her head over Sam.- -Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Ula and Brandon were getting everything ready for dinner.- “What are we having for dinner tonight, guys?” Iris asked them. “Pizza. If it tastes bad it´s Brandon´s fault.” Ula said, as Brandon rolled his eyes. -The door to the cabin opened and Kat and Rose stepped inside, with Sam and Ula behind them.- “We´re having pizza with shrooms.” Rose said, as she lay the shrooms over at the table. “What are those?” Brandon wondered. “Shrooms. They blow your mind.” Rose said. “I am not taking those. No way.” Iris said. -Leni inspected them and grabbed one.- “I wanna try one.” Leni said, and immediately ate one shroom. “Woah, Leni, I never thought you would ever try these” Rose laughed. “I sense nothing guys! They don’t work!” Leni complained. “Just wait a sec.” Rose told her, as Leni stood still. “Rose, watch out! There are bats behind you!” Leni cried out and rushed out to her room, screaming. “Yeah… they work.” Rose said. “Pizza´s ready everyone!” Ula cried out, as Brandon took the pizza away from the oven and they all gathered together to enjoy it. -Some minutes later, the guys were all sitting around the living room with their pizzas. Leni did not eat and stared at the ceiling, amazed by it.- “You can really see the whole universe…” Leni said. “Rose, you are responsible for Leni.” Iris told her. “Why me?” “Cus you gave her the shrooms!” Iris cried out. “Okay, chill girl.” “Anyway, guys. This is already our last meal before we leave tomorrow morning… I really don’t wanna leave guys.” Kat said, with a sad look on her face. “I wish we could stay here, on this cabin. Let´s just stay here for some months, so we wont have to say goodbye.” Rose said. “I keep on thinking that like ten years from now, we will all be so distanced from each other… I keep on thinking that as time goes by we will grow more and more apart and we will soon forget about each other…”Iris said, staring at all of them. “Forget about each other? After all we´ve been through together there is no way we can forget about each other. We are family.” Ula smiled. “All I know is that I wont ever forget about any of you, guys. Thanks for making my high school years so great.”Brandon smiled. “Ten years from now, I want to remember this as the best time of my life, so I don’t wanna hold anything back, you know? I love you guys so, so much. Before I joined glee club, I was the loner, I was the freak. But you guys made me feel like I wasn’t just a loner, you made me feel as if I finally belonged somewhere.” Sam smiled, “so thank you, all of you.” “Group hug!” Ula smiled, as she stood up and they all did the same to share a big group hug. Meanwhile, however, Leni kept on staring at the ceiling and said “wow!”. -Ula grabbed Leni by the hand and made her join the big group hug.- -Kat lay in bed with her eyes closed, hugging her pillow. Besides her, Leni had both eyes wide open as she heard an owl hooting outside. Leni stood up from her bed and stared through the window at the dark night in front of her, only to see the lake before her and the mist.- “Get back to sleep, Leni.” Kat told her, as Leni went back to her bed. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” Leni asked her. “Nope, I couldn’t sleep either.” “You know… Kat, I am sorry, I am sorry I took away your spot…” Leni told her, as Kat stared at Leni now. “Leni, look, I really wanted that spot, but I realized it´s alright, you actually really deserved it too. No hard feelings, okay? I… I used to think that I deserved that spot, but you deserved it way more than I did. And I am sorry if you ever felt like I stepped over you at glee club... I can be kinda tough sometimes, but I have been trying to change.” “Kat, you are no longer the bitchy cheerleader that you were three years ago.” Leni smiled at her, and Kat smiled back. “No, I guess I am not.” -The following morning, the guys packed their belongings back on the small van, all ready to go to Internationals in London next week.- “So, you guys have everything packed already?” Iris asked them all as she closed the cabin´s door with her keys. “Yup, we´re ready to go.” Sam said, as he entered the van with Leni and all of them soon got into the van, ready to go back home. -Iris turned the van´s engine on and soon they left the cabin behind, and the car moved past the dirt road on the beautiful pine forest.- -Leni stared outside through the window, with a smile on her face as the pine trees rushed past her eyes. She then stared at her friends inside the car: Iris driving while Rose talked to her about a movie, while behind them Kat and Sam laughed as they talked about their first time together, and Ula and Brandon both talked about Brandon´s decision to move to New York with Iris.- -Leni smiled.- ''“Everything is alright.” Cast Absent Main Cast *'Birdy '''as Clara Astrid de Souza *'Brant Daughtery 'as Mason Copeland *'Elle Fanning 'as Lennon Larson *'Tom Felton 'as Zach Grey *'Adam Gregory 'as Ricky Nelson *'Sam Jackson 'as Jake Danielyan *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Mika 'as Nick Adams *'Taylor Momsen 'as Lydia York *'Holland Roden 'as Sabina Love Guest Stars *'Taryn Manning '''as Mary Polls What do you guys think? It was amazing It was very good It was okay Meh It sucked Who do you think was the episode´s MVP? Brandon Iris Kat Leni Rose Sam Ula Everyone